Christmas Wish
by Cutie Pie Hentai
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Twas the night before Christmas and Kagome shares her Christmas wish with Inuyasha...but it's so NOT what you think! Read to the end- trust me!


Snowflakes were kicked into a swirling flurry by a dancing wind, while stars twinkled down, silent guardians over a sleeping city. The fresh snow quickly covered two sets of footprints, one barefoot and shoe clad, that led from the old well house to the main residence's doorsteps. Only a single light was on inside, and were it not for the thin tendril of smoke that rose from the chimney, the house would have looked empty to any passersby.

It had been a few days before Christmas when Kagome, with Inuyasha in tow, had returned to her time to complete some last minute shopping for her feudal era friends and to partake in some of her favorite holiday pleasures. Her family had left the night before, apologizing that they had promised to spend the holiday with some relative or another. Kagome had wanted to go, but with the grumblings of one hanyou to remind her that two weeks was too long to be gone without searching for shards, she had resigned her self to enjoying what she could of her favorite holiday without them.

It was after Inuyasha began relaxing from a few nips of spiced rum eggnog that Kagome shocked him with her Christmas wish. He'd never done such a thing. Granted, it wasn't because he didn't want to. He had just never thought that Kagome would share something so…so… _special_ with _him_.

So there they were, on her living room floor, surrounded by the warmth and glow of a crackling fire.

Inuyasha studied the flush on the girl's cheeks, uncertain if the tint was from the stifling heat of the fire or from embarrassment as he held the wood in hands. Fluid trickled down, over his claws, as he grasped the thickness, sticky and musty smelling. He raised an eyebrow at her, eyes glancing back from the girth to where he was expected to place it, "Are you sure it'll fit?"

Kagome giggled and wrapped her hand around his, "I'm sure. People have been doing this for I don't know how long. It's a one size fits all kind of thing. Trust me, just put it in."

Inuyasha shifted and used his weight to bear down. Slowly, it entered, but not all of the way, "Kagome, it won't go in any further. It's too big."

The girl groaned and pushed her self, "Yes, it will. Push harder."

Inuyasha tried again, pulling it out and plunging it back in again. This time it went further, but still not all of the way.

"Harder, Inuyasha."

He tried again. Still not there.

"Let's change positions," Kagome turned and crawled on her hands and knees towards him. Facing him, her hands circling his, gave him a better view of his task and more leverage. Both pushed at the same time, sweating against the strain and struggling against the resistance.

Kagome furrowed her brow and sighed in frustration, "Maybe we just need some lubrication."

Before Inuyasha could respond, she had wiggled up from her awkward position and raced to the bathroom. Inuyasha shook his head to regain some composure as he watched her hips sway as she bounded up the stairs.

Within moments, she returned and handed him a jar, "Here, rub some of this on it."

Inuyasha yanked the cap off of the jar and sniffed at the goo, "What the hell is this shit?" He wrinkled his nose at it.

"Vaseline. Just put some on. We'll try again. You do want to do this, don't you?"

He nodded vigorously and ignored the smell as he slathered the jelly on the resisting wood in his hands. Resuming their previous positions, the pair maneuvered again.

With a grunt, Inuyasha shoved.

"Harder, Inuyasha. Do it faster."

Rocking on the balls of his feet for extra leverage, he tried again.

Kagome squealed in approval, "Yes! Just like that! Do it again!"

Finally, it fit. All the way in.

"You were right. It's so tight…but it fits."

Kagome nodded and both relaxed for a moment.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "You know, I've never done this before….now what?"

Kagome dropped her hands to her sides and thought for a moment, "I'll wiggle it a bit and make sure it's in right…then you can fiddle with that," she pointed to a nub he hadn't noticed before, "Then we should be almost finished."

After a few more grunts, both were covered in sweat and scratches, but they were satisfied.

Kagome sighed, "Well, that took a bit of effort, but it was pretty good for your first time."

"Really?"

Kagome smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Really."

"I still don't understand this whole Christmas thing. I mean, why would someone want a tree in their house?" He grumbled, "Seems like more trouble than it's worth."

Kagome jumped up and started up the stairs, "Come on, Inuyasha. You can help me get the ornaments from the attic. We need to wash the sap off our hands. Now that we got the tree into the stand, we can decorate it- that's the fun part."

With another grumble, Inuyasha moved to follow her. He may not have understood the whole Christmas tree thing, but he got a nice view of her butt when they were putting it the stand, so at least it was worth it. Besides, it was a whole night in her era with no one to bother them.

Maybe he could get _his_ Christmas wish…

A/N: What? What'd you think they were doing? Happy Holidays!


End file.
